stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas
Known in Greek mythology, Atlas as the titan forced to bear the weight of the celestial vault, Atlas is actually one of the oldest goa'ulds still alive, one of the carnal brothers of the same Atok, whose lust for power and wickedness are equal to that by Anubis. Biography His first mention is on planet Earth, where he clashes in the myth against the Olympics led by Zeus for control of the Earth itself. Reshaped by the myth, Atlas belonged to one of the oldest Goa'uld families, even said to have been the last surviving brother of the late Atok, the first Goa'uld emperor. According to the Goa'uld chronicles, Atlas was defeated by Zeus himself and his coalition and forced to exile on an infernal planet by creating the myth of weight sustained by the Titan. But the fate for Atlas reserved an even more mocking fate. Centuries after the defeat by Zeus's hand, Cronus offered him the opportunity to rehabilitate himself, but soon Atlas had to offer his loyalty to a new master, especially when Zeus was defeated and imprisoned on the Tartarus planet. However, this situation allowed the titan to take other planets discarded by Cronus himself and to create his own realm, constantly patrolled by his small fleet. The fate once again rewarded Atlas and her constancy in waiting for the favorable moment. The news of the death of Cronus by the Tau'ri on the planet Juna, caught him off guard Atlas, which riorgarnizzò his forces to begin an unprecedented expansion. The first gesture of this new course was to abduct Queen Rhea to make her own queen. Stargate Renaissance The unexpected death of Cronus by the hand of the Tau'rìs offered to Atlas and many other underlords to free themselves from the chains that held them to a servile relationship with the God of time. While competing with other goa'uld in the deadman's goa'uld court, Atlas was baffled by the huge power vacuum that had emerged from the disappearance of the seven High System Lords to the Hassara Space Station. Like a grasshopper, he took control of a vast domain belonging to territories previously controlled by Ba'al and Svarog. But Atlas's good fortune when Anubis's armies succeeded in defeating his jaffa and advancing to his capital. With much of the newly lost domain, Atlas decided to officially recognize Anubis as a Goa'uld emperor, but the latter refused to recognize it as System Lord because of an old grudge between the two. Again the Atlas armies were defeated and forced to fold, and only the negotiations opened by Khnum allowed Atlas to survive the Anubis force. Recognized as System Lords, he officially declared his loyalty to the new Goa'uld emperor, but in fact he went on to fight it, providing a helping hand to opponents of the same Anubis. It is currently consolidating what remains of its territories. Malecathi War A year after the fall of the previous Goa'uld dynasty, a threat to another galaxy materializes in the Milky Way. This is a race called Malecathi. The latter, caused by an unnatural will to destroy, launched numerous incursions against the planets of the individual System Lords, at that time secretly committed to weaken Anubis's power. Precisely because of the rapidly evolving situation, Raijin and the other System Lords decide to unite forces under the auspices of Emperor Anubis without success. Serious losses are suffered by all System Lords including Atlas, risking being killed on one occasion during an attack on his main planet. After having been contacted by Asgard and their Tau'ri allies, they commonly agree to find a common strategy to fight the enemy. For the occasion, the three major races meet at Hassara Station where a pact of collaboration between the three powers of the galaxy is signed, waiting to find a solution and end the bloody conflict that only Atlas has already cost numerous ha'tak and a very high number of victims among his jaffa. One year since the beginning of the war, the solution still seems to be exhausted, and Anubis himself is forced to look for "Goa'uld's Eye" technology. The search for this technology and its use in an astronomer capable of destroying entire planets ends with the conflict with the Malecathi. But possession of that weapon in the hands of Anubis poses a serious problem, and Atlas himself, along with his colleagues and allies, decides to hit a trap at the emperor Goa'uld. Attracted Anubis in the orbit of the Earth, allows Asgard to be able to use the ancient antiquity outpost against the same Anubis. After escaping from his fleet, he reports the Tau'rì attack that destroys the rest of the Emperor's fleet, apparently killing him. Certainly having eliminated the Goa'uld Anubis, Atlas arrives at the Hasara station calling for a new meeting with the rest of the Sisters, for the division of the Anubis territories. Anubis War Many years later, again the territories of the main System Lord, they were attacked by an unknown army that always attacked through space and never with ground troops. Knowing that he had already seen this technique in the past, Atlas demanded that he could meet his pariglasses at Hassara Station, to find a solution to this problem not only his, but the whole community. After reaching an agreement with the Goa'uld Atum, Khnum, Raijin, Apollo and Qetesh, Atlas made a trap for the enemy forces by exploiting a large fleet created by the various System Lords. But the battle turned out to be a serious defeat by the System Lords. The latter heavily defeated him was offered humiliation, or certain death by Anubis himself, who meanwhile had once again revealed to be still alive. Aware of the defeat, but too great to accept a truce moment, Atlas did not submit to the Goa'uld Emperor's request, beginning a war against Anubis himself. Despite the great alliance, the fate of war was particularly bad for Atlas and his alliance with the Other System Lords. The latter recaptured Asgard and tau'rì to resume their collaboration against the common enemy, but also from the part of the Anubis faction there had been major defeats. With the betrayal of Vishnu himself, Anubis's forces were finally defeated in the orbit of the planet and divided into equal parts. Anubis escaped the destruction of his flagship, was captured and brought to planet P7X-377 by a squadron made up of Tau'rì, Tok'ra, Goa'uld forces. Delivered to the Omeyocan, he was imprisoned in a perpetual stasis in size without the possibility of influencing the various realities. But after the definitive death of Anubis, the political situation at the top of the System Lord became precarious because of the division of the territories and armies of the decayed emperor goa'uld. In the aftermath of the imprisonment, a civil war broke out between the seven System Lords for control of most of the territory that became available. Unlike Khnum, Atlas threw himself like a vulture on the remains of the Anubis domain, competing with the other System Lords and wasting an unspecified but still high number of resources in an attempt to absorb as much territory as possible. Given the stalemate in which the empire goa'uld, Atlas and the other System Lords, decided to meet at the Hasara Station to reach an agreement. Pericles War In the following years, the Empire of Atlas continued to grow,relentlessly engulfing the small goa'uld lords whose territories were located along the borders of the territory. This thirst for power produced a great deal of concern not only among the tok'ra that kept several undercover agents on different minor planets, but also between the System Lords themselves and of course also among the Tau'ri. But more than fear of attacks from external enemies, Atlas feared rebellions and betrayals among the ranks of his most trusted underlords. This climate of suspicion accelerates the fear of the goa'uld, which began a series of investigations to discover and evaluate the presence of traitors among its ranks. The climate of terror and fear established, finally produced a rebellion among his own underlords, led by the goa'uld Pericles. The latter at the head of a substantial fleet created in years of patient silence, directed his faction against the great fleet of the same Atlas, bringing the empire of the titan in a civil war. To make matters worse, the intervention by the System Lord Proteus, a gentleman goa'uld emerged in silence during the advent of Anubis, on the side of the rebels. The civil war in the empire of the titan produced a great resonance in the rest of the goa'uld empire and soon Atlas was forced to put an end to the conflict, giving part of its possessions to Pericles himself and his rebel allies. forced to lick his wounds, Atlas swore to take revenge not only of Pericles, but also of the same System Lords who did not support him in any way. But even the kingdom of Ares as System Lord ended not long afterwards. Sure of his strength and underestimating his enemy, Ares tried to attack Atlas behind, but fell into the trap of the latter he was forced to repair on his planet to avoid capture and subsequent execution. the defense of Atum at the counsel of Hassara was worthless and Ares was first stripped of his rank and put to death for high treason. Not accepting his fate, the goa'uld tried to escape aboard his ha'tak, but tracked down by the lieutenants of Atlas, he was finally captured and brought before the titan. After being extracted from his human host, he was devoured by the titan and his dominion was absorbed in a few days despite a strenuous resistance by the jaffas of the late goa'uld. The end of Ares began the rise to power of Atlas as one of the guides of the Empire goa'uld. The last years of Stargate Renaissance, saw the return for the last time of the renegade Anubis, the latter despite his shown power, he committed the mistake of creating a parallel dynasty establishing a period of terror. Aware of the danger represented, Atlas strengthened his personal security by instigating the underlords and System Lord's against Anubis. The latter was finally killed permanently allowing the return of power in the hands of the System Lord's collective. Mehen Return Silent for over seventy years, survived the war fought against Ares, Mehen emerged at the head of a powerful army of Serpents Guards with the aim of regaining his lost possessions. Conscious of not having enough forces to put in place, Mehen attempted an alliance with the traditional High System Lords adversaries to the same Atlas, to which the planets now belonged. The clandestine meeting took place between misdirections at the Amun Station, long since abandoned by Anubis. The High System Lords Atum and Khnum saw the emergence of Mehen, the opportunity to destabilize the empire of the Titan Atlas and supported it by providing support at first and welcoming Mehen's forces on two of their planets. For over two years, Mehen prepared the attack on the planets Xibalba, Aeon and Aurellia, aware of having to conquer them with few losses as surely Atlas's armies would not have been slow to recover the lost planets. At the appropriate moment, the Khnum and Atlas fleets attracted the attention of the Titan forces, subtracting defenses against the three planets considered marginal. At that moment Mehen's ha'taks attacked the three planets, conquering them, not without difficulty, especially the planet Aeona, where on the surface most of Mehen's army was torn to pieces. Once the three planets were conquered, the goa'uld re-emerged openly declaring himself System Lord with the public support of Atum and Khnum. This gesture led to a wider war in which the High System Lords Atlas, Khnum and Atum participated. After almost a year of fighting in which the various goa'uld spent huge fortunes trying to win over the enemy, a truce was reached. The High System Lords gathered at the Hasara Space Station but during the summits the disagreements led to a gunfight. After retreating into their respective domains, the conflict entered a cold war phase while System Lord's enemies including the Tau'rì managed to reach the technological level sufficient to fight and win the goa'uld armies. After almost a decade of cold war in which every conquest became ephemeral, the High System Lord's gathered together to stop hostilities and regain control of the galaxy. Recognized as System Lord, he became one of the main antagonists despite the small size of his armed forces. Personality Atlas lived the body of a being whose race was destroyed by the titan and whose name has been lost over the centuries. Not only did he make his victims pay for whatever they did to make his master angry, but he made them beg for hours or sometimes days to finish before ending their suffering with their death Category:Goa'uld Category:High System Lord's